


【jewnicorn】《第一次去的餐厅》对话体

by zxiaoxinger



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxiaoxinger/pseuds/zxiaoxinger
Summary: Rps。两个人在车上的一段对话，发现了几个小秘密。J是Jesse, A是Andrew





	

J:你为什么闷闷不乐？  
A:我没有啊。  
J:你有，你看上去在生我的气。  
A:我没有笑，不代表我就不高兴，更不代表我在生你的气。  
J:可是你通常从餐厅回来的路上都是笑着的。  
A:好吧，我也有笑，只不过你正在开车，你没有看见我的笑容。  
J:不，我偶尔也撇头看你了，但是你没有笑。  
A:你只回头看了我几次而已，那几次里我恰好没笑。  
J:不，我是按照一定的频率回头看你的，从概率的角度上来说，我回头看你的这几次里，你一次都没笑的几率反而最低。  
A:所以你一边开车，一边在计算数学？  
J:对，然后一边发现你在生我的气。  
A:我没有生气，也没有生你的气，我只是没有发现有什么好笑的事。  
J:你吃到了几周以前你就想尝的这家的牛排。  
A:对，它名不虚传。  
J:我帮你拌了沙拉。  
A:对，谢谢你。  
J:以往都是你帮我拌。所以，是不是你更喜欢拌沙拉，我抢了你的工作，所以你不高兴了？  
A:我并不喜欢拌沙拉，我也没有不高兴。  
J:你不喜欢拌沙拉吗？那为什么每次都是你在拌。  
A:因为我以为你也不喜欢拌沙拉。  
J:我竟然没有早点发现！  
A:所以你帮我拌了沙拉，我没有生你的气，我很感谢你。  
J:那你在生别人的气。  
A:谁？  
J:我怎么知道，我在试图问你。  
A:小心前面！  
J:天，怎么在这条路上都有人会闯红灯！  
A:有些人违反规则的时候并不看场合。  
J:相反是那些看人下菜碟的才最可怕。  
A:那是当然，完全同意。  
J:你有时候也会根据环境做不同的决策。比如你知道我在开车，所以你才不说自己为什么生气。  
A:如果我生气，我会说的。  
J:但是你知道我本来就有路怒症，你害怕自己的情绪影响到我。  
A:我没有这么想。  
J:你会根据路况和我的心情，决定路上和我谈论什么话题。  
A:所以你说我和刚才闯红灯的那个家伙一样？  
J:我说你做得对，我确实会受到你情绪的影响。你的每一点小情绪都总能影响到我。  
A:为什么？  
J:因为我爱你。  
A:我确实刚才有生气。  
J:谢谢你终于肯说了。  
A:我并没有“终于”肯说，我只是刚才不觉得值得说，现在又想说了而已。  
J:那是为什么事？  
A:餐厅的女招待，她上菜的时候叫了你Jesse。  
J:红头发的那个？我不知道她叫什么。我没有注意她的名牌。  
A:但她知道你叫什么。  
J:她是一个称职的服务生。  
A:她并不是，她就不知道我叫什么，她也不知道我们旁边那桌的夫妇姓什么。她只知道你的名字。  
J:她只知道我的名，不知道我的姓。  
A:左拐。  
J:什么？  
A:左拐。你要错过那个路口了。  
J:哦，对不起。  
A:你开车心不在焉。才没反应过来那个拐弯。  
J:你并不能这么说，我们来去时候的路线不一样！  
A:现在生气的是你。  
J:我没有生气！  
A:那你为什么说话要提高音调？  
J:因为你指责我开错了路线。  
A:我没有指责你开错了路线，我只是说你心不在焉。你在想怎么转移话题，怎么应对那个女招待为什么认识你的问题。  
J:我怎么知道她为什么认识我！  
A:你看，你就是在恼羞成怒。  
J:该死的，红灯！  
A:因为你刚才在那个拐弯的地方耽搁了，这个红灯才没过去。  
J:因为你一直在捣乱，说什么女招待的事，我才开慢了。  
A:那你认识她吗？  
J:谁？我当然不认识！  
A:我认识她。  
J:你认识她？那你为什么要问我！  
A:她住的地方隔着我们两条街。  
J:你怎么认识她的？  
A:在这家餐厅。  
J:什么？你不是说它是你一直想吃而没吃过的餐厅吗！  
A:其实我吃过，我一个人来的。  
J:那你为什么要表现得好像第一次来！  
A:因为我之前提出想吃那里，我第一次提出的时候你没有回应我，我就一个人去吃了。  
J:我不记得。你没有跟我说过。  
A:你看，你总是不肯承认自己的问题。我跟你说过，你不记得了。  
J:那你可以再说一遍啊！  
A:所以我再说了一遍，就是昨天，于是我们今天来吃了。  
J:可你自己都去吃过一次了！  
A:当时是这个服务生来上的菜，当时不是饭点儿，她不忙，我们就聊了起来。  
J:你在她工作时间和她闲聊，然后套出了她家住哪儿？  
A:我没有“套”出她家住哪儿，是她主动提到的。  
J:而你就记住了。  
A:人想记住一个距离自己住处不远的地理位置很容易。  
J:人只会选择性的记住那些他想记住的东西。  
A:你记住了吗？  
J:什么？  
A:我！讨厌！拌沙拉！  
J:我记住了。我承认，她也认识我。  
A:而你也说这是你第一次去那家店！  
J:这确实是我第一次去那家店。我在别的地方认识的她。  
A:哪儿？  
J:她家门口。  
A:哦！所以你刚才还说我为什么认识她家！你直接都上门了！  
J:我没有上门，准确的说，我是在她家门口对面的照相馆认识她的。  
A:那是一家很老的照相馆。  
J:对，这年头大家都用数码相机和手机，没有人需要老式照相馆了。  
A:而它甚至不是一家婚纱摄影馆。  
J:对，它可能是全美国唯一保留着的老式照相馆了。  
A:你去哪里干嘛？  
J:我找到一个老式相机，我想知道里面的胶卷上保存着什么东西。  
A:在咱们家里？  
J:对，衣柜最底层那个抽屉。  
A:里面不是放备用毛巾的吗？  
J:最里侧。那不是你的？  
A:你什么意思，你本来是想背着我，拿走我的相机，看里面有什么？  
J:呃……  
A:右拐！上帝，你不会一心二用吗？  
J:啊，右拐，右拐，我被这个单行道绕晕了。  
A:相机里面有什么，它是谁的？  
J:一对夫妇的合影。我不认识。  
A:这是怎么回事？  
J:我当时也很奇怪。我拿着照片出来，一边走一边看，撞到了她。  
A:谁？  
J:那个服务生。  
A:哦对，我都忘了，我们在谈你为什么认识她。原来是这样。  
J:我们的东西都落地了，她帮我捡的时候，看见了照片。  
A:不会正好上面是她父母什么的吧？  
J:是那家餐厅的老板和老板娘。  
A:什么？  
J:对，不可思议。她说她在那里上班。所以我们就认识了。  
A:为什么老板和老板娘的照片在咱们家的相机里？  
J:那不是咱们家的相机，那就是他们的相机。  
A:为什么他们的相机在咱们家？  
J:我还不知道。  
A:你不知道？  
J:她说替我去问问。  
A:所以她今天叫你名字，是想告诉你这一切是怎么回事？  
J:对。  
A:那你为什么没有听她告诉你。  
J:因为我看出你不高兴了。  
A:所以我们就至今仍然不知道这家餐厅的老板和老板娘发生了什么。  
J:对。我们仍不知道。  
A:但我知道了你认识她。  
J:我知道了你不是第一次去那家餐厅。  
A:我知道了你有心事的时候开车会走错路。  
J:我知道了你原来讨厌拌沙拉。  
A:谢谢你记住了。  
J:谢谢你爱我。  
A：喂！前面不就是咱家吗！  
J：所以你刚才不知道家在哪儿吗？  
A：呃……  
J：那你刚才指路的直觉还真准呐！


End file.
